Torture At Capsule Corporation
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: A new twist on an old favorite. Gohan's class goes to CC for a week and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Torture At Capsule Corporation 

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or its characters(bummer). End of story...dont sue. You wouldn't get anything if you did anyways.

I know this kind of story has been done numerous times but I wanted to try my own hand at it. Gohan's class spends a week at CC. What misadventures await our favorite demi-saiyan? Read to find out and please review. Videl and the others will be a bit OOC in this. I'll try to keep Vegeta in character as much as possible. There will be Gohan torture and Sharpener bashing. Also hints of a slightly deranged green god with drunken tendancies. Main pairing will be Gohan and Videl. Anyways...on with the story!

"" speech  
// thoughts

Chapter 1

439 mountain area  
A loud crash can be heard across the mountain region with a loud yell to follow "GET OFF GOTEN!!" a slightly peeved demi-saiyan is not something to laugh about..especially first thing in the morning. Several loud crashes follow the yell along with sound of metal hitting someones head. (gee..I wonder what that could be?) Ten minutes later a certain demi-saiyan comes downstairs with a peeved look and a lump on the head. Him and his younger brother quickly scarf down breakfast along with Mr Son who had been wished back from the dead yet again. Chichi brings over the food and sits down to eat as well. "Alright Gohan, you be good at school today and try not to blow up the science lab again."

Gohan glances at his mother as she says that and nods. "Alright mom, but if I remember correctly it's still shut down for repairs. Oh and Bulma mentioned something about inviting one of the classes to Capsule Corp for a week. It would be just my luck that it's my class she picked." His mother nods and grins. "Actually, I think it is your class Gohan. Once I find out for sure, I'll send your clothes over to CC for you. And don't forget, I wouldn't mind if you came home with a girlfriend out of all this." Gohan blushes bright red. "MOOOOMMMMM!! I don't want to think about that right now. I'm only just turning 18 today after all." (and for your notes..I figured an 18 year old Gohan would be good for the story. Also, there is no Majin Buu in this story either. No Saiyaman either..just Gold Fighter)

Goku decides it best to just keep his mouth shut during all this. He knew how much Chichi wanted grandchildren but there was nothing he could say or do to change her mind about the whole idea. Goten just sits there looking clueless..as normal. Chichi gets up from the table after eating and clears the table. "Have a nice day at school Gohan." Gohan nods and heads out the door flying at top speed to his school. There wasn't any crime happening that morning so he headed straight for the school. He stopped a block away and walked the remaining distance to the school. He was joined a couple moments later by Erasa and Sharpener. "Morning guys." The two blondes grin at him as they make their way to the school and to class. Videl joins them as they enter the school. All together they head up to class. First period class for them was only study hall but if anything important was to be said, it was said during that class. On the board was a note mentioning the class fieldtrip to CC for the week. This applied to second period class which all 4 of their group was in. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener all looked thrilled while Gohan looked ready to faint or to kill a certain god. //Dende, so help me, if this fieldtrip goes wrong then they'll be looking for a replacement for you.// Up high on the Lookout, Dende could hear that thought and just laughed it off just a drunken laugh. "Oh..so sorry Gohan old pal. This trip is going to be hell for you..and so much fun for me." Piccolo and Mr Popo were nearby and shake their heads. Piccolo just keeps to himself. "That kid is going to die. Sorry Dende but it's been nice knowing you."

Back at the Son home Goku and Chichi were discussing what could be done to find Gohan a mate. Chichi was cleaning dishes while Goku was helping clean up the bedrooms. (gasp..shock!!) "Chichi, I don't think we should meddle with Gohan's life. He might get mad at us." Chichi just outwardly scowls. "Goku, we need to find the best mate for Gohan. He turned 18 today and I want grandchildren. Besides, he might find a good mate out of that group of students he has classes with." "Then shouldn't we let him make that choice Chichi? It's his life after all. He has to spend the rest of his life with that one..whichever girl it turns out to be" Chichi sighs and finishes the dishes. "Maybe so Goku, but I'm going to help...no matter what." In her case, helping meant meddling and if theres one thing Chichi would not back down on, it was the chance of having grandchildren in the near future.

Ok..I know first chapter is kinda short but please review on it and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Field Trip Plans

Disclaimer: same as before..don't own so don't sue. Warnings: Gohan torture ahead and some Sharpener bashing. More drunken god action. Also I'm changing things a bit. Hercule is still world champion but the world knows that he did not beat Cell. They know it was the Delivery Boy that beat Cell but they have yet to find out who that kid is.

Torture at CC: Chapter 2: Field Trip plans

Gohan glances at his classmates after a few moments. "So guys, what should we do on this trip? You know that if we split up we're going to wind up getting lost right?" Videl glances at him and shakes her head. "I'm sure one of the people there will keep that from happening Gohan. Don't worry so much." Sharpener and Erasa just shake their heads and look at the board. It showed that the trip was next week and they had to return the permission slips no later than this week Friday in order to go. The group grabs the permissions slips and looks them over. It was a simple form:

I , mother/father of , give permission for my son/daughter to attend the field trip to Capsule Corporation and agree to take no action should any unfortunate accidents occur while my son/daughter is on this trip.

Gohan glances at the group and shrugs. "Self explanatory. I don't blame Bulma in the least for having that kind of wording on there. If accidents are able to happen, they will happen. No telling what crazy things should occur with some of the other students." The other 3 students look at him but Sharpener found his voice first. "Wait, you know THE BULMA BRIEF?" Gohan just scratches the back of his head and grins. "Ya, my dad and Bulma have known each other since they were kids. I met Bulma when I was 5. She's like a second mother to me almost." Videl glances at him with a glare. "And when did you plan to tell us this? You shouldn't keep something like this to yourself you know." Gohan looks at her and grins. "Well, I didn't really think it was that important to tell. Besides, you never asked." They had no response to that so the topic got dropped as classes started up for the day. Second period class was math and it was very boring that day. There was no teacher so they were left studying the material and making plans for the fieldtrip next week.

Shapener, being the idiot he is, was trying new pick up lines to use on Bulma Brief. "Hey hot momma. How bout you and me take a little walk somewhere?" Erasa hears that and just rolls her eyes at him. "Like you're really going to impress her with that. Face it Sharpener, she's a married woman." Gohan shakes his head at Sharpener and finishes reading the book. He closes the book and glances at some of the other students who look at him in shock. "What? I did this stuff when I was a kid." Murmurs of him being a nerd were heard yet again as they finished the chapter they were on and get ready to leave. The group gets up and starts heading to their lockers to exchange books for the next classes. The next part of the day flew by with the talk of the school being the fieldtrip to CC. Only 30 students were going on the trip but the topic was enough to get everyone excited. They all wanted to be filled in on the details of the trip.

Videl heads home and passes the permission slip to her dad and waits. Hercule looks it over and shakes his head. "I don't know why they would want you to go on this trip. It's just a waste of time. You could learn just as much at school." Videl disagrees with him. "Dad, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I don't go, I might never get this chance again. //or I could just ask Gohan to go with me since he knows the Brief family// Please daddy, I want to go. I could learn alot on this trip." Hercule sighs and signs the form. "Fine, but you better not be going because of any boy. You know he has to be able to beat me in a fair fight if he wants to take you out." Videl grins and nods. "I know daddy but you know that the kid who beat Cell is out there somewhere. It would be funny if he went to my school." Hercule shakes his head. "That would be a miracle in itself, but after what I've seen...I guess anything can happen. Have fun on the trip next week sweet pea."

The class had the permission slips signed and back to the teacher the very next day. The rest of the week was a blur as everyone prepared for the trip. The only thing on their minds was what was going to happen next week. One question ran through their minds. //What trouble awaits us behind those doors?//

Theres chapter 2. Please read and review. Thank you. 


	3. Arrival at CC

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. Yatta yatta yatta 

Warnings: Major Sharpener bashing this chapter and more Gohan torture. More drunken Dende action. Frying pan action and demon-chibi action. More secrets revealed this chapter.

Torture at CC: chapter 3: Arrival at CC

The morning of the field trip, most of the students arrived at school extra early. Most were dressed in very nice clothes hoping to make a good first impression on the richest woman in the world, Bulma Brief. Most of the students were just talking while waiting for their bus to arrive to take them to CC while others, like Erasa and Sharpener, were doing last minute touchups on their hair or clothes. Erasa glances at Sharpener and grins. "This is going to be so great. I wonder what Bulma Brief is like. Will she be nice or mean? Will she be as smart as people say? What is her husband like? Is her son the cutie pie everyone says he is? Most importantly though, how well does she know Gohan and his family?" Just as she mentions Gohan he shows up wearing casual clothes; black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

Sharpener glances at Gohan and frowns. "Hey nerd boy, did you forget something? We're going to CC today bud, not to a funeral. You're supposed to be dressed up." Gohan just looks at him weird. "Just to go to CC? Why? I go there all the time. It's no big deal." He glances at what Sharpener was wearing and notices the bright yellow suit set and grimaces. "What are you trying to do? Blind someone? You look like an oversized canary in that thing." Alot of laughing could be heard from the students nearby as their class nerd disses the class jock. Some of them look surprised that Gohan would actually insult someone like that then shake it off as their bus starts to pull up. It stops in front of them and out pops Android 18. "Hello class, I'm 18 and I will be your escort to Capsule Corp for today. For some of you boys" notices them drooling "I'll warn you now. You touch me and you'll wish you had never met me." She grins when most of the guys quickly back away from her. "Alright, now if you would be so kind as to get on the bus with your stuff, we have a long drive ahead of us." She gets back onto the bus followed by the students. Videl shows up and notices Gohan didn't have his stuff. "Gohan? Where's your stuff?" Gohan looks at her and grins. "Hey Videl, umm actually, it's already at CC. My mom knew I was going on the trip so she already sent it over there." He follows Videl onto the bus after getting one of her patented glares. //This is going to be a very long trip, I can see it now.//

Dende chuckles drunkenly from the Lookout. "Oh you have no idea just how right you are Gohan old friend. mwahahahahha." Piccolo and Mr Popo just stay well away from Dende and hide for they knew what awaited their dear friend.

Back on the bus, the students were talking excitedly as the trip to CC got underway. Videl and Erasa shared a seat, Gohan sat alone. Sharpener shared a seat with another guy and the seats were paired up guy/guy and girl/girl the rest of the way back. 18 looks at the group from the front of the bus and shakes her head at the noise level. She sits down next to Gohan wondering how he did it every day with this group. Almost the entire trip to CC involved Videl trying to interrogate Gohan and getting round-about answers but nothing specific. She fumes silently. On the way to CC a large busload of people had started to slide off the bridge they had to cross. Gohan looked at the busload of people helplessly and mentally informs his dad of the situation. His dad makes the scene in a split second and saves the busload of people getting stares from the kids on Gohan's bus. Of course this came as no surprise to 18 and Gohan so they just watched like it wasn't a big deal. This gained only more whispers from the kids about how weird Gohan and this 18 were.

Due to the circumstances, Videl tried to drill Gohan for answers on why he didn't think that the situation was just plain weird. "Sorry Videl, but I've seen that kind of thing happen before. To me it's no big deal. Sorry." That answer caused the entire busload of students to get quiet in an instant. The rest of the trip to CC was uneventful and unusually quiet as the students still hadn't recovered from the shock of the situation earlier. It took 3 hours to finish the trip between Orange Star High and Capsule Corp. When they finally pull up outside, the students snap out of it, grab their stuff, and get off the bus.

Vegeta was busy training when the bus arrived. Sensing Gohan's arrival along with that of 18 and a bunch of other people, he smirks and shuts down the GR. He wanders into the lab nearby and looks at Bulma. "They're here woman." Bulma scowls at her husband but heads outside to the waiting students. "Hello class and welcome to Capsule Corporation. I'm Bulma Brief and I will be showing you around CC while you are here. Don't forget, this trip is supposed to be educational so it won't all be fun and games. Your teacher expects you to write a 2 page report on what you learned while staying here the week so please don't dissapoint your teacher. Also while you are here, do not wander the halls of CC at night. I don't want to be responsible for any accidents that might and probobly will occur should you decide on this course of action. I expect you all to remain in at least pairs if not groups when you decide to explore. If you're going to get lost, at least you'll be in a group to try to find your way out. Now, any questions?"

That question was the mistake as Videl instantly raised her hand. "How well do you know Gohan and his family?" Bulma looks at Gohan a moment then back at Videl. "Well I've known his dad since him and I were both kids. I met Gohan when he was 5. His mother and I are old friends as well. Any other questions?" Nobody else seemed to have any questions for the moment. Two blurs dart towards Gohan a moment later and latch on to his legs. Gohan glances down at Trunks and Goten and shakes his head. "You two better not cause trouble while my class is here...otherwise me and the two of you...have a date with Mr GR." The two demi-saiyans cringe at that thought and nod before taking off again. Vegeta shows up outside and looks at Gohan before trying to drag him towards the GR for some training. A clang of metal sounds out as Bulma whips out the frying pan and smacks Vegeta upside the head with it. "Leave him alone Vegeta. You can have your way with him later, but for right now, he stays with his class." The saiyan prince looks at her before scowling and crossing his arms. He huffs slightly and doesn't try it again, not yet anyways.

The class enters CC and stop in wonder at the sheer size of the place. Gohan doesn't really notice and settles onto the couch nearby. The class gawks at him for a moment before sitting down in various seats while waiting to see where they would be roomed.

Ok, theres chapter 3. Hope you like it. Next chapter the class will get to go to their rooms and begin their tour of CC. I might need a few ideas on what activites for the students to do. Heres some ideas.

A: pool fun B: follow Gohan around and try to find out more about him C: bring Chichi into the picture with her frying pan of doom(not mine of course)  
D: have Mirai Trunks make a surprise visit E: have Vegeta and Gohan sparring in the GR in SSJ mode and have the students see this

Let me know what you think and please review on the chapter. Thanks.


	4. Exploring Capsule Corp

Disclaimer: Same as before...don't own, don't sue. Yatta yatta yatta

Warnings: Gohan torture, Sharpener bashing, frying pan action, demi-devil action, drunken god action...did I miss anything? lol

// donates thoughts "" donates speech

Torture At CC: Chapter 4: Exploring Capsule Corp

The students waited patiently as Bulma looked at the students. She studies each one and notices Videl staring at Gohan with a harsh glare. //She must be the one that Gohan mentioned to me the other day. This should get interesting. Matchmaker Bulma to the rescue// She smirks outwardly as she looks over the names and assigns the students 2 to a room. she pairs them up boy/boy and girl/girl. She felt it safer this way so that nobodys parents would say anything to her.

"Alright class, each room will have two students and will be paired according to gender. This way nobody can complain about having to share a room with the opposite gender. Now, there are a few extra things to mention when it comes to room locations. All guest rooms which include yours are located on the second floor. Third floor is for my own family and friends of the family. Fourth floor is the Son wing. Only that family has access to those rooms up there and only they are permitted up there unless they tell you that you can be up there. Your tour will start after you choose your rooms so please remember who you are roomed with and your room number. Breakfast here is at 9am, lunch is at 12pm, and supper is at 5 pm. Anyone late to the table forfeits their meal so try not to be late. My husband and son tend to eat everything in sight given half a chance. My son Trunks will help show you around CC as well as myself. In order to cover more ground in a short amount of time, we will be separating into 2 groups. One group will go with my son while the other will go with me. If you should by any chance get separated from the group then just sit down and don't go anywhere. Less chance of getting lost that way. Now, pick your roommate and I'll get my son to show you up to your rooms." She calls her son downstairs and tells him what he needed to do.

The students quickly pair up into two's and wait for the kid to show up. Erasa spots Trunks first and latches on to him. "You are just SOOOOO cute!!!" She huggles him and squeezes getting a slight squeak out of him before he manages to wiggle loose of the grip. The other girls just reach over and run a hand across his silky hair grinning. One girl actually comments about how soft his hair was in a slightly envious tone.

Trunks shakes his head slightly. " Alright, come with me and I'll take you up to your rooms." He leads them up to the second floor and shows them where their rooms would be. "Pick any of these but like mom said, don't forget what room number you are in. You have 20 minutes to get unpacked before we start the tour, so try not to take forever." He heads back down the steps and out of the reach of the girls.

Gohan chuckles and picks a room near the end of the hallway that had a great view of the mountain range behind the city. He was roomed with Sharpener (oh joy) but didn't complain because it wouldn't have done him any good anyways if he had. He peeks out the door to his roommate. "Hey dummy, get your blonde butt down here and unpack."

Sharpener grumbles and comes down to the room and unpacks as quickly as he could. He finishes just before they had to go back downstairs for the tour. He follows the group downstairs and waits to see what was going to happen.

Bulma and Trunks joins them a moment later. Bulma glances at the group and decides to take the girls with her while Trunks would have the guys with him. Trunks breathes a sigh of relief at that and gets the guys together in one group. Bulma glances back and forth to make sure all of them were there. "Ok class, now that all of you are ready, we can begin our tour. We will be looking at a couple of my labs along the way and I'll also show you some of the recreational areas here at CC and the pool area out back. We have an extensive garden out back for those that like to look at flowers and such but please do not pick them. Alright, with that said, lets begin." She leads the girls to the garden first and tells Trunks to take the guys to the labs first.

Trunks nods and escorts the guys to the labs. "Alright, this is one of the smaller labs here at CC. Its only the size of a small resturant, not that big at all (ya right!!) and contains the equipment needed for making the capsules here at CC. Most of this stuff is delicate so please don't touch any of it. Some items against that left wall are projects in progress, one of which my mom and Gohan are working on together." This causes the guys to turn towards Gohan and glare for a moment before looking at Trunks again. "Against this other wall is some blueprints of projects that will be made in the near future. Alright, lets move on." He leads them down the hall to one of the larger labs. "This lab here is the 3rd largest in CC and can hold up to 2000 people at one time without being crowded. Its where we work on the larger projects here at CC such as the new cars and planes that we create here. It's also the location where some of the house sections are made for the capsule houses." He goes on and on about the various things in the labs while things were happening on the other end of CC.

Bulma had taken the girls down to see the garden and pool area and some of the game rooms located on the north wing of CC. In this same area was a large workout room with various exercise equipment and mats used for martial arts practice and other things. The pool was twice the size of an athletic swimmers pool and covered 200 square feet of space. The girls just gawk at the size of the pool for a moment before following Bulma to various other locations of CC.

In a different part of CC, Vegeta was waiting for Gohan to pass by the area. He waits quietly as the male students go past him in the hallway. He smirks and grabs Gohan and drags him into the GR. "Alright brat, now it's just you and me. I want a spar and you're not getting out of it this time." He immediately attacks once he had locked the door to the GR. Only bad part about this GR is that it was connected to another room where anyone could watch what was occuring. Vegeta goes SSJ and attacks while hoping Gohan would do the same.

Gohan growls and spikes to SSJ as well and counter attacks. In the meantime his classmates had wandered into the connecting room and notice the fight. They get pale when they notice that Gohan and Vegeta both had blonde hair and immediately realize who Gohan must be. The girls group wanders in as well and watch the fight with the same shocked looks. Videl just growls. "He's the kid that beat Cell? And he never said anything? Oh he is so in for it."

Gohan hears that remark and turns. He glances at his classmates and grins sheepishly at them before getting punched in the gut for not paying attention to the fight. He whips around and smacks Vegeta into the far wall rather hard without thinking. "Oops. Sorry Vegeta. Didn't mean to hit you so hard like that." He glances at his classmates again and sighs. He downgrades to base power before retreating from the GR in a blur of motion. Vegeta snickers and downgrades as well before heading out of the GR as well.

Bulma looks at the stunned students. "Please tell nobody. If he wanted people to know yet about this, he would have said something already. I doubt he wanted any of you to see that as it is. Just luck would have it happen this way. Please don't fear him either. He may be the strongest fighter in the world right now, but he's still as sweet and gentle as any of us."

The class nods in shock before a few of them faint.

Heheheheh, ok, theres chapter 4. Hope this was a bit better. I had to torture poor Gohan again but what good is a fic if we can't torture poor Gohan, right? Anyways please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks. :D 


	5. Cell Games Hero

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...same as always (stinks doesn't it? lol)

Warnings: Gohan torture, Shapener bashing, Drunken God action, frying pan action, demi-devil action

sidenotes: There will be the possibility of some Yamcha bashing later in the story. You all know how Yamcha can be a flirt and well, he never knows when to keep his hands to himself. A certain demi isn't going to like him too well when he makes a move on a certain raven haired girl. That will come later in the story as Gohan and Videl get closer.

Torture at CC: Chapter 5: Cell Games Hero

The students who were still upright glance down at those who had fainted then look towards Bulma. Videl was the only one who could form a rational thought at all. "Gohan is the Delivery Boy? How come he never told anyone?" The class glances at Bulma to see if maybe she had a good reason for it.

Bulma just shakes her head. "He didn't want his family to be in the spotlight, especially not with Goten being so young. People hound him enough as it is without this added trouble. He didn't need the publicity."

Some of the students see the reasoning behind all this. Videl thinks about it knowing what it was like in the spotlight. "It's not easy I know, being in the spotlight I mean. I can understand why he wouldn't want that kind of attention. But the mayor of Satan City has a ton of money from the people worldwide for him. It's gotten to over 300 billion zeni in the past 7 years. That could set up our entire school worth of students for the rest of their lives and yet Gohan has done nothing to claim that money."

Bulma just blinks for a moment. "Wow, I didn't realize it had gotten to be that much. That's about as much as CC makes in a year. That would indeed set Gohan and his family up for the rest of their lives. I don't think he even knows about the money though. He never mentioned anything along the lines of it anyways. It's hard to say one way or the other. As for talking to him, I would just give him some space for right now. He's probobly thinking you all hate him right now for not telling you. Not to mention he's thinking you might think of him as a freak. Talk to him at your own risk and be on guard if you do."

Bulma leads the whole group back to the living room area where surprisingly Gohan was sitting looking a bit upset. He turns and looks at the group with a slightly scared expression. "Please don't hate me you all. I just didn't want anyone to know yet." The class nods and understands.

Videl approaches him and sits down beside him. "I know what it's like to be in the spotlight Gohan and I don't blame you at all for not wanting to be in it. It's not all fun and games like some people think it is. There's alot more involved then they think there is. I won't judge you, but...I wish you would trust me enough to tell me a bit about yourself."

Gohan turns towards her with a slightly confused look. "You would have a hard time believing me Videl. My life is complicated, more so than anyone knows. I've seen things, done things, that nobody else could even dream possible. My life has been a huge mess, a mess no child should have had to endure. I did though...and so much more. You say you wouldn't judge me, but I ask you this. Would you trust me if I told you everything?"

Videl thinks about this for a moment then looks him in the eyes. "Yes, I would Gohan."

Gohan sighs slightly and stands up. "Then come with me. We have alot to discuss." He leads her upstairs to the Son wing and spends the next 4 hours telling her everything. While they were talking the other students had decided to make use of the pool and exercise equipment. Trunks and Goten were together by this time and had decided to play a prank on the students. They slip some snakes into the water and watch as the students scream and exit the water really fast. Bulma notices this and uses her frying pan to smack the demi's upside their heads. She then kicks them into the GR with Vegeta for punishment.

Suppertime came quickly that evening and the students were all downstairs eating when Gohan and Videl finally showed up and got something to eat. Alot of the students look at Gohan strangely for a moment before focusing on their food again. Gohan gets his food and goes away from the group and into the living room to eat. Videl scowls at the other students and joins Gohan in the living room after grabbing some food. "Don't mind them Gohan. They're just jealous of you for being so strong and powerful. In a way I can't blame them as I too am a bit jealous of that power, but from what you've told me, I don't really think I want that power either. I would be a target like you have for the main part of your life. Just cheer up Gohan. I don't like seeing you down." She gets a bit brave for a moment and sneaks a kiss on Gohan's cheek before munching on her supper while blushing from being so bold.

Gohan blushes as well and looks towards Videl. "Videl, ummm...would you...ummm...do you want a boyfriend?" He gulps hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself for asking her, especially considering they weren't even that much of friends. He gets a pleasant surprise when Videl grins and kisses him, this time full on the lips. "Ummm...I guess thats a yes."

Videl giggles slightly. "You're darn right thats a yes Gohan. I might be harsh towards you, but I do like you, alot. Even before I found out about you, I liked you. Theres just something about you that draws me like a moth to a flame. You're my flame Gohan and I don't want it to ever burn out."

Android 18 happened to be there to hear that. "Awwww, how sweet. So Gohan, when are you going to tell your mother you have a new girlfriend?" She winks at him slyly getting a blush in return.

He looks up at her and sighs. "When I get around to it. I only just asked her you know. It's not like it's a hot topic yet anyways. If you tell her, I will personally hunt you down and kick your sorry rear end from here to Timbuktu." He looks at her reaction and notices her pale slightly knowing that he meant it. "Now, if you don't mind 18, I'm trying to enjoy my supper and my company...so scram."

18 makes a hasty retreat and heads out to do other things, like using the pool while she had time.

Ya ya, I know. Short chapter again. Plenty more ideas forming though but it takes time to type all this up too. :D anyways, please review this chapter and I look forward to hearing your comments. 


	6. Is That a Tail? AHHHHHH

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...same as always (stinks doesn't it? lol) Warnings: Gohan torture, Shapener bashing, Drunken God action, frying pan action, demi-devil action sidenotes: There will be the possibility of some Yamcha bashing later in the story. You all know how Yamcha can be a flirt and well, he never knows when to keep his hands to himself. A certain demi isn't going to like him too well when he makes a move on a certain raven haired girl. That will come later in the story as Gohan and Videl get closer.

Torture At CC: Chapter 6: Is that a Tail? AHHHH!!

Gohan and Videl were enjoying each others company after he had disposed of Android 18 and he was trying to tell Videl everything about himself. "You see, my dad is of an alien race called saiyans. My mom is human. That makes me and my brother both demi's...or halfbreeds. Demi sounds better though. At least its less degrading. Another thing about my mom, she's the OX Princess. My grandfather is the OX King and let me tell you, he spoils me rotten every chance he gets. I hate it when he calls me a little Prince even though technically I am since mom is a princess. Its just so...embarressing you know?" He looks at her to gauge her reaction noticing how quiet and pale she had gotten.

"You're a Prince? And the grandson of the OX King? Geez Gohan...no wonder you try to maintain a low profile. Here I thought you being half alien was the worst part. Theres more to you than meets the eye. If Sharpener and the others were to hear all this, they would freak. You know something though, this couldnt be more perfect. You have the perfect position right now to make my dad look like the idiot he really is. He tried to take the credit from you that you rightly deserved and he should be punished for it. He should be told along with everyone else that it was you that beat Cell. Everyone knows it was the delivery boy..but until now, nobody knew who the delivery boy was except apparently for a few people. I know you don't want your brother in the spotlight so maybe you can come to some kind of a compromise with the press if you agree to talk to them. Just an idea but doesn't the world deserve to know who saved them?"

"I see what you mean Videl but it's not that easy. If I go to them now, I won't be left alone for the rest of my life." Gohan stands up and looks around noticing a couple of his classmates listening in to the conversation. He sighs and shakes his head a moment. "I know I keep repeating some pieces of information but sometimes it takes more than one time of saying it for it to sink in. If I was to go to the press and tell them I'm half alien, they would call the loony bin and have me put in a straight jacket. Even if I told them that it was me that beat Cell, they would want proof and even then they would be skeptical. They would probobly think it was some kind of trick like your dad constantly tried to tell people. Its hard to say exactly how people would react Videl. I don't know. You see, as a saiyan, I was also born with a tail, and every so often the darn thing has a tendancy to grow back. The last time it did was years ago but I wouldn't doubt it if it was to do it again soon. Vegeta even mentioned to me that when it came time for me to take a mate, that my tail would more than likely grow back just for that purpose alone. I might even decide to keep it this time if it does grow back."

"A tail? You were born with a tail? Yikes. That would just be plain weird. Might be kinda cute though too. Something soft and fuzzy for me to run my fingers through and run a comb across to tease you. Hmmmm...so tempting." She giggles as he makes an involuntary shudder at the ideas she was giving him. "We'll have to see what happens if that tail does come back Gohan won't we?" She looks concerned a moment as Gohan lets out an audible squeak of pain and clutches at his lower back. She tries to see what was happening but couldn't then hears a faint rip sound. Several drops of blood hit the floor as a furry brown tail flips around from behind Gohan. "Whoa...tail...crap." She promptly faints.

Gohan groans when she does that. "Oh joy..."

Yes I know, another short chapter but since I haven't updated in like forever, at least this is something to keep people from whining too much..lol. Anyways..enjoy and please review. 


	7. Questions and Answers Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...same as always (stinks doesn't it? lol)

Warnings: Gohan torture, Shapener bashing, Drunken God action, frying pan action, demi-devil action sidenotes: There will be the possibility of some Yamcha bashing later in the story.

You all know how Yamcha can be a flirt and well, he never knows when to keep his hands to himself. A certain demi isn't going to like him too well when he makes a move on a certain raven haired girl. That will come later in the story as Gohan and Videl get closer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Questions and Answers Part 2

Gohan shakes his head slightly as he picks up Videl and lays her on the couch. The other students had noticed her faint and were starting to group around the couch wondering if she was alright. Erasa was the first to notice Gohan's tail and starts tugging on it getting a very audible yelp out of him. "Hey Gohan? Why do you have a tail? I mean, we know you're not exactly normal, but seriously...a tail?"

Gohan glances at Erasa and sighs. "Alright, you wanna know? I'll have to tell all of you the same things I told Videl. I warn you now though, this could take a while. Better yet, we'll turn it into a questions and answers sort of thing. The only answers you'll get from me though will be the truth. If you want verification on some of the things I tell you, ask my mom, Bulma, or Vegeta. Any of those 3 here can verify my story to you. As for the tail, I was born with it. My dad was born with one too, same as Goten. It's because of what we are. We're of an alien race called Saiyans and all Saiyans are born with tails."

Sharpener asks the next question. "Alright then, you're alien, and apparently you know how to fight, how many years have you been fighting? And who is your dad? You speak very highly of him." Gohan grins a moment and sits back. "I've been fighting since I was 5 years old. For the first six months I had to learn on my own. You see, a current friend took me into the wilderness when I was 5 years old and left me there for a year. He told me I had to learn to fend for myself for 6 months before he would start training me...so that's what I did. Afterwards, he taught me for the next 6 months. As for my dad, you all know him. He's Goku Son, the former World Champion of Martial Arts."

The other students start whispering among themselves a moment then another student steps forward to ask something. "Martial Arts is a family thing Gohan. If your dad knows martial arts and you do as well, then clearly your mother is a fighter as well. Who is she?" Gohan cringes slightly at that question and looks down. "Had a feeling that would come up. Please don't look at me any differently though you guys. My mother is Princess Chichi of the Ox Kingdom. My grandfather is the OX King. I guess in a way, that makes me and my brother both Prince's." A couple of the students faint after hearing that part which makes the others just sigh and shake their heads.

Bulma comes over to the group and notices what was going on. "Alright guys, enough questions for now. It's lunchtime so come on over here and get something to eat. Gohan, you get yours last seeing as how much you eat anyways." The students all go over and get some food then let Gohan get what he was going to eat. They all gawked at the amount he had on his plate. He just grins at them. "High matabolism. We have to eat alot to keep going." The students all accepted that explanation and made sure to save some food for the students who had passed out. After lunch the questions started up again. One of the girls comes up to Gohan and lays a hand on his arm. "Well, since you're a fighter, you must have some muscles under here. Would you mind showing them?"

Gohan pales slightly but backs away from the group. He slips out of the shirt showing a well defined 8-pack and firm biceps. Some of the girls squeal and latch on while the guys just gawk and get a bit jealous. Gohan gets away from the girls rather quickly and slips his shirt back on but not before Videl sees it and faints again. She had woke up long enough to see all the muscles and had promptly fainted yet again. "Awww man, just when she wakes up, she goes and faints again. Sheesh." He walks over to her and sits beside her until she wakes up just so she didn't wake up alone and start freaking out. The questions continued for another hour or two and Gohan gave the best answers he could to all of them. After a while, Videl woke up again and got in on the questions and answers game. This continued that way till supper when the questions were done and everyone seemed satisfied.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ok, heres the next chapter for all of you that are waiting for it, and I know theres 14 of you that are waiting to read this at the very least. Enjoy the story and feel free to make comments or ideas on what you might want to see happen. Unlike those other torture fics, I will not be bringing anyone from the future into the past. I might have the Z-fighters make the scene though just to embarress Gohan further.


	8. Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you tried.

Warnings: Gohan torture, Yamcha bashing this chapter, frying pan action, demi-devil pranks, etc.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**UNEXPECTED COMPANY**

The next morning came too quickly for Gohan's liking. His alarm clock this morning was not his 7 year old brother, but rather the 8 year old terror child his brother called a friend. Aforementioned child had been told to wake up Gohan for breakfast and with no luck yelling into Gohan's ear, had taken Goten's approach and started jumping on Gohan's stomach. This earned the unfortunate 8 year old a personal up close visit with Mr. Wall and Mrs. Floor. Gohan gets up grumbling slightly and manages to at least get his pants on before Videl runs into the room. He meeps lightly and hides under the blankets. "Videl? Could you turn around please so I can finish dressing?"

Videl blushes three shades of red and quickly turns around. "Sorry, thought you would have been up and dressed already. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you." She hears some hurried movements then squeaks as she's grabbed by a now fully dressed demi and pulled down the steps for breakfast. If possible, the speed they were moving would have broke the sound barrier. Everyone looks at him in shock as they look at the blue jeans and short sleeved shirt which left little to nothing to the imagination. Bulma grins at Gohan and the others a moment. "We have company for breakfast today everyone. Please say hello to Yamcha Bandit, the baseball player, and Krillen along with his wife 18 and their precious daughter Marron." Everyone looks at the people in shock then a few start looking like fish out of water as the group of 3 adults and 1 child starts teasing Gohan and chatting with him like they had known him forever.

One of the students glances at Gohan shocked. "You know THE Yamcha Bandit and Krillen and 18? They're like legends, and you know them?" Gohan sighs a bit. "Ya, I do. Yamcha and Krillen have known and fought alongside my dad since he was a child. 18 has been part of the team since about six years ago. I met her in a not so good way a while before the Cell Games." Everyone got quiet at this but it was soon dropped as plates of breakfast were set in front of everyone. Everyone shakes their head at Gohan at the amount of food he was taking in but push it aside since they had seen him eat that same way the day before. 

Bulma turns to look at her son coming down the steps with a red mark down the front of his face. She smirks knowing how that happened. "Trunks? Didn't I warn you about smacking your face into the wall? You're gonna get brain damage doing that someday." A bunch of the students and their guests laugh at that remark while the one who did it just scarfs down his food looking innocent. Videl glances towards Gohan and giggles knowing exactly what happened. The sounds of someone getting punched then smacking into the wall weren't sounds one could ignore. She had been only 30 feet from the door when she had heard all that happen.

After breakfast, they all went down to the base that was being constructed below ground. There were tech's everywhere installing computers and computer relays. A stack of various computer cd's was nearby with programs ranging from 3D grid maps, storm tracking systems, automatic email alert programs, AI programs, and basic computer programs for word processing, data entry, emails, and spreadsheets. Another stack of cd's showed programs for flight simulators, drilling rigs, wiring setup manuels, and computer programming language codes.

While the students were looking around down there, Yamcha decided to tease Gohan in a way that would be considered illegal. He started flirting with Videl and whispers to her. "Hey baby, how bout you ditch Gohan and go out with a real man?" Videl glances at him like he had replaced his brain with a cracked marble. "When one comes along, let me know. Until then, I'm staying with Gohan." She walks away from him and hears snickers from various students and adults for that remark. Yamcha scowls a moment then follows Videl and tries it again. This time the unmistakable sound of someone getting punched and landing face first on the floor was heard along with alot of laughing. Videl dusts her hands off and grins at the group. Gohan was scowling slightly and grabs Yamcha by the hair. "You try that again with my girlfriend Yamcha, and I'll beat you so bad that nobody will even recognize you." Yamcha pales slightly knowing that Gohan meant it and nods quickly. Gohan growls a moment and tosses Yamcha to the side. The sounds of him hitting the wall was heard next then a groan of pain as he slid to the floor.

The students shrug and continue looking around oblivious to Yamcha on the floor in pain. Bulma smirks a moment and checks on the progress of various projects then takes the students back upstairs while leaving Yamcha behind. Once upstairs again, the students scream as they enter the living room because there were large spiders everywhere. One jumps on Sharpeners head causing him to scream like a sissy girl and run around in circles yelling. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone else laughs at that scene then shriek as the spiders randomly jump on people. The only person the spiders didn't jump on was Gohan. One look from him, and the spiders ran the other way. Videl in the meantime was taking stress relief practice into effect and smacking random spiders with a huge metal frying pan that had been laying nearby. The spiders start running from her. Bulma by now was fuming and looks at the demi-devils who were side by side on the far side of the room. "GOTEN!! TRUNKS!! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!!" The demi-devils squeak and run for their lives. Vegeta had heard the commotion and grabs the two before they got too far. "You two boys get to go with me to meet MR. GR." He drags them to the GR where they spend the next 2 hours learning the error of their ways. Think that would change them? NO WAY!! Even after 2 hours of getting their butts kicked, they run from the room looking frantic and toss a random spider at Gohan. It gets turned to dust before it makes it 2 feet. The two demi-devils then find themselves meeting Mr Wall again. Chichi walks in next when the two of them get up again and smacks them with the frying pan causing both to meet Mrs Floor. She then drags the two off and locks them in the bathroom that was secure with a saiyanproof door. The students shake their heads and head to random locations to start on their reports for their class.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Heres the next chapter. Sorry its taking so long to get these out. Work has been crazy. Enjoy and if anyone could, I need some reviews on my other story of Life In The Fast Lane. Enjoy reading.


	9. More Unexpected Company

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything even if you did runs with her DBZ wall scrolls you're not getting these either.

Warnings: more Yamcha bashing, Sharpener bashing, demi-devil action, frying pan action, tail pulling, and more Gohan torture (naturally..lol)

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --_

_previously The two demi-devils then find themselves meeting Mr Wall again. Chichi walks in next when the two of them get up again and smacks them with the frying pan causing both to meet Mrs Floor. She then drags the two off and locks them in the bathroom that was secure with a saiyanproof door. The students shake their heads and head to random locations to start on their reports for their class._

**MORE UNEXPECTED COMPANY**

After the morning rushing around, the students finally settled down to work on their reports. Since they had to write a 5 page report on what they learned while at CC, most of them were writing about the stuff they found out in the labs. They had been asked to not put anything in the report about Gohan or his secrets so they were trying to avoid that topic. Several of the students were adding in their reports about the various spiders they saw on the trip and some of the less common features they noticed like the size, agility, and speed of them. Other students were writing reports on the various projects being worked on in the labs and the underground base.

Within an hour, many of the students had at least 2 pages done of their 5 page report and had to wait to finish it since they hadnt been there long enough to learn everything about CC. They wanted to make sure they were as thorough as possible on the report. Gohan was already done with the report since he knew everything about CC and all the projects being done there, so he decided to go downstairs a while and train. Videl follows him down there just to watch and see how strong he really was. He was so bored he decided to go ahead and teach Videl a few moves that she didnt know about and in doing so, gained more respect from her and a much deeper understanding of why he kept to himself. The moves he taught her were not in any martial arts books and could only have been learned from the best in the world. While training, Videl decided to pull on Gohan's tail just to see what would happen and wound up causing Gohan to fall to the floor whimpering in pain. She immediately lets go after that. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Gohan. I didn't know that would happen. Honestly I didn't." She helps prop him up a bit as she apologizes to him. "It's ok Videl. I really need to learn how to ignore the pain from it anyways. I guess I just wasn't prepared for that." He grins at her slightly but was still in obvious discomfort.

Some knocking at the front door was heard a moment later. Bulma answers it and blinks slightly for a moment. "Ok, it's you. Come on in...but be warned. We have a class of Gohan's here for the week." The person nods knowingly and enters the place. A couple students who happened to be passing through the room stop and stare for a few moments then faint. Those thuds, even though faint, could be heard very easily by Gohan as he stops and looks towards the door. "Ummm..Videl? I think we better go see what just happened. A couple students just fainted from what I could tell." He pulls her from the room and goes to the living room. He stops short when he notices a familiar white outfit with a familiar drunken, smiling, green face. "Dende...? What are you doing here?"

Dende just smiles at him a moment and laughs. "Had to come see you Gohan. I heard you were having some fun over here and I wanted to watch the action." His words had a slight slur to them near the ends. He looks at Videl and chuckles. "And who's this? The little girlfriend?" He laughs seeing Gohan blush bright red. "You're being bad Gohan. You haven't introduced us. Shame on you." Gohan groans a moment and looks at Videl. "Videl, this is Dende, the guardian of Earth and the worst pain in my backend ever. Dende, this is Videl Satan...and yes..my girlfriend." Videl blinks a moment then looks at the frying pan nearby then at Dende. She looks at Gohan next. "Should we pan him now or later?" Gohan turns to look at her and smirks. "I think now would be a good time as any."

Dende's grin vanishes very quickly. He meeps and runs as Videl starts chasing him through CC with the frying pan. Multiple bings could be heard as the young guardian gets smacked with the pan a few times. The 7th bing joined a loud thump which translated to pan meets head, body meets wall, body meets floor. Some laughing was heard from the now loose demi-devils as they witness those events followed by squeaks as they run from the girl with the frying pan. Videl follows the demi-devils around the place and scowls when they decide to cling to the living room's ceiling fan. Gohan mearly smirks at that and whistles to the two boys getting their attention. "Bad move boys." He points at the switch to the fan noticing them go pale, then flips it on to high speed. The two demi-devils fall off the fan about 5 minutes later and run to the bathroom retching their guts out.

In the meantime, Yamcha comes upstairs again and starts flirting with Videl again only to get a repeat of earlier events. This time, it wasn't as nice. He got nailed in the nose, mouth, and stomach before half his face makes contact with Mr Wall. He then slides to the floor twitching in pain again. Sharpener comes around the corner at a bad moment and gets smacked by Videl with the frying pan. He too falls to the floor twitching and with a bloody nose. Videl just busts up laughing and shakes her head. Gohan grabs Yamcha and Dende a moment and ties them together with some nylon ropes and tosses them into the GR with Vegeta then closes them in there. "One more problem out of the way for right now." 

Android 18 comes over to Videl and whispers something to her for a moment then gets her to follow her to another room. Pretty soon, the makeover begins. Bulma enters the room to help a bit and closes the door so Gohan couldn't peak. "Don't you worry Videl. We're gonna have you lookin so fine, Gohan might just jump you on sight." This causes Videl to blush bright red and looks at Bulma and 18. "I'm guessing Operation Seduction is now underway." The two ladies think about that and nod eagerly then get busy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Yep, next chapter is ready. Coming up, Operation Seduction will begin. What ideas do Bulma and 18 have for our raven haired teen? Stay tuned to find out. Please review also gets chased by my muses


	10. Operation Seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue runs with my DBZ wall scrolls and hides them you won't get those even if you want them.

Warnings: Demi-devil action, frying pan action (of course), Gohan torture (duhhh), Sharpener bashing and Yamcha bashing (naturally)

maybe not in this chapter though. this chapter is mostly all mush and fluff

Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows gets the marshmellows ready

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_previously "I'm guessing Operation Seduction is now underway." The two ladies think about that and nod eagerly then get busy._

**OPERATION SEDUCTION**

Bulma heads out of the room for a few minutes and heads up to her own room. She grabs all the makeup she owned and a very lovely dress that was hidden inside a bag to keep it clean. She goes back into the roomand starts comparing the makeup colors to Videl's skintone. "You have such fair skin. This is not gonna be easy matching up makeup to that skin tone." She applies mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, powder foundation, blush, and a couple other things while making them all blend. 18 was working on Videl's hair and was putting it into tight curls. Most of the curls were being placed in a bun style near the top of Videl's head while a couple stray pieces of hair were left to dangle on each side of the face to frame it. Some diamond earrings were put in along with a diamond necklace. They hand Videl the dress and get her to go put it on after they finished their part.

Videl sighs a moment and goes into the bathroom and slips on the dress. It was a black satin dress that had a v-cut neck and slits up the sides to about her knees. The dress was ankle length and hugged her curves in every way. She comes out and sighs looking at Bulma and 18 who looked to be in shock at the girl. Bulma just gawks. "My goodness. That dress fits you better than it does me. If you like it, you can keep it." Videl looks shocked at that a moment then grins and nods. "Thank you so much Bulma. I would never be able to afford something like this on my own. I think someone better go get Gohan ready though...for whatever it is you all have planned."

Bulma and 18 tell her to stay in this room and not show herself until they call her. They head out of the room and grab Gohan before he could react. They drag him to a room upstairs where there was plenty of outfits for guys. Bulma smirks at him a moment. "Alright Gohan, we have a little proposition for you. We have an idea of how to get Videl to really see the softer side of you. I set up a little party downtown for tonight. We didn't tell anyone who would be there so I would like it if you and Videl went to this party. We have her ready for the night, but she doesn't know where she's going or what she's gonna be doing. You have a chance tonight to impress her and to show her you're more than willing to protect her from anything that might happen. The club the party is at is usually for adults but we have it set up in a way that anyone holding a CC card will be let in..regardless of age. We just have to get you ready for this event now. The party starts at 8 and its already 3 so we have some work to do and a short time to do it in. Just please, try to stay clean."

Bulma and 18 show Gohan various outfits he could use for the party until he finally settles on a black, longsleeved, buttondown shirt with matching black slacks and shoes. His hair was trimmed a bit to allow the one bang in front to look better and to accent his eyes better as well. Bulma and 18 grin as they look at him. 18 looks ready to pounce but holds back. "Goodness Gohan, if it wasn't for the idea that you're not legally an adult, and me being already married, I would most deffinately jump you. You look so very fine in that outfit." That gets Gohan blushing 3 shades of red and turning away quickly. The ladies laugh a moment and look at the time. It was already 4 oclock and it took 2 hours to get to the club from CC. "Alright Gohan, its gonna take 2 hours to get to the club from here, so you need to leave no later than 5:30 so you're not late."

Gohan nods a moment and settles down watching tv till it was time to go. 5:30 came too quickly for his comfort as he leaves the room. He stops short as he notices Videl waiting for him in the living room. He gawks a moment and gulps while taking in the sight before him. "Wow Videl, you look... amazing." He blushes a moment as Videl grins at him. She checks him out as well and blushes too. "So do you. You ready to go?" Gohan nods and heads out with Videl to the vehicle waiting for them outside. The 2 hour trip goes by rather quickly as the two teens talk the whole way wondering what this party would be like. Gohan glances at the CC card one more time then exits the car and helps Videl out when they get there. He shows the card to the bouncer at the door and gets shown to the party. Videl and Gohan go in and look around at all the people as many guys turn their way. Catcalls and whistles could be heard as the guys check out Videl in the dress. Gohan growls at the guys a moment causing many of them to back away. They join in the party which was supposed to last for 3 hours. There was quite a bit of dancing as well. On one of the slow dances, Gohan and Videl were up there among a whole group of people just enjoying the others company. As if on some cue, Gohan dips down a bit and locks lips with Videl ever so lightly then pulls away. Videl just grins and blushes a bit. The rest of the night went smoothly and before too long, they were leaving. They had made friends with the guys and ladies at the club and some even wished the two of them the best of luck on their relationship.

Upon arriving back at CC, they pass by Bulma and thank her, then head up to their rooms and go to bed for the night. Bulma smirks a moment and gets a text message on her cell phone saying that Operation Seduction was a success. Along with the message was a photo of the little kiss between the two on the dance floor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Uh oh, they were caught...heheheh...wonder by who. Either way, Chichi is more than likely in on this little scheme. You know her, she wants grandchildren and what better way to get them then to do something like this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this...kinda mushy chapter. Happy reading.


	11. authors note

Author Note:

For the comments recieved about Videl in Operation Seduction, her comment about not being able to afford that dress on her own, in this story her family in not rich like in the series. Her father was not the Hero of the Earth but Gohan was. The people knew the kid had beat Cell, so any money that Hercule got in the series for beating Cell, was instead going to Gohan and his family. Hercule's income is minor in this story and only has money coming in from a martial arts dojo....which isnt much. sorry about the confusion there. This story is not like the series in that respect.

Also, a note to other reviewers, sorry its taking so long to update. I know I said I would try to update often, but considering I'm now out of a job, internet might be a problem. If I dont get another job soon, I wont have the internet to do anything with. Please forgive me for that.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you stick around. I have an idea for the next chapter and will type that up later today.


	12. A Failure? What do you mean a Failure?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue *runs with my DBZ wall scrolls and hides them* you won't get those even if you want them.

Warnings: Demi-devil action, frying pan action (of course), Gohan torture (duhhh), Sharpener bashing and Yamcha bashing (naturally)

Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows *gets the marshmellows ready*

**A Failure? What do you mean a Failure?**

The next morning after Gohan and Videl's fun at the party, they woke up and headed downstairs for the usual breakfast routine. The other students look at the two of them weird and enjoy their breakfast. Most of them keep their hands well away from the devil duo and Vegeta. They feared if they got too close, they might lose a hand in there somewhere. The last couple days had been a real eye-opener for the class and they were eager to see what other things were being hidden by Gohan and the Brief family.

Goten runs through the room, snags Gohan's pants, and accidentally pulls them partway off his butt. Gohan growls and yanks them back up but not before Videl got an eyeful of the cute, firm back end and turned beat red. A couple of the other students see that too and whistle a moment. Gohan growls at Goten a bit and chases him before finally catching up and poppin him upside the head for that. They walk over to the table and sit down for some breakfast the dig in with their usual way of doing so.

Yamcha was still there and teases Gohan about random things and starts telling the other students some very revealing things about what Gohan did when he was younger, including being a streaker as a kid, scaring people by setting off stink bombs in their rooms, or sticking cherry bombs in toilets and then blaming it all on other people. "He was the real wild child, that is when he wasn't sitting down with his nose stuck in a book." Alot of the students get a good laugh out of that then bust up laughing when Yamcha shows a picture of Gohan with cake all over his face and hair when he went to blow out the candles. It was taken on his 10th birthday right before the Cell Games and had him with his blonde hair and his dad right there, equally covered in cake and icing.

A short while later, some yelling could be heard after the class had split up into different directions. Gohan and Videl were having a bit of an arguement about something and it wasnt going well at all. They seemed to have different views on the previous night and werent willing to back down. Bulma happened to hear all this and shakes her head. "Seems Operation Seduction might have been a failure. Well..hopefully, those two can work things out." 18 was with her and sighs as well. "What do you mean a failure? We didnt go through all that just to have it be a failure. Those two make a cute pair, we cant let it fail." The two ladies agree to that and keep tabs on the two squabbling teenagers in case they needed to intervene.

A stray ki blast flies past and nails Gohan from two directions. It takes off almost all his clothes leaving him almost entirely nude. Of course, several of the students see that and laugh before Gohan makes a run for it grumbling about prankster demi devils. He goes up for a change of clothes then gets into some swim wear and heads down to the pool. Thinking it safe, he slips in and starts swimming around then stops short when he hears giggling from the girls in his class and meeps. He dives under the water trying to hide then inches towards his towel. The girls pick it up showing the little teddy bear on it and giggle some more. (nope..not the underwear..but on a towel!!! lol) A quick hand snags the towel as Gohan darts out of the water and wraps the large towel around himself. Erasa was in the group that had caught him. "A teddy bear towel? Thats so cute Gohan, what else ya got? Teddy Bear underwear too?" Gohan turns 3 shades of red and shakes his head trying to deny it but the girls knew better and laugh more and pick on him about his teddy bear underwear. "Oh come on, I was 8 years old when I wore those." He groans and makes a run for it, or at least tries to. Videl comes around the corner fuming and gets landed on. Their position made both blush bright red before they quickly got up and backed away. A camera click was heard before they could get up though.

By this time, Dende had already gone back to the Lookout with a major headache, but figured he was gonna pull one last little trick on Gohan. He would wait till the next day before doing that though so that Gohan would notice it the moment he woke up in the morning. This one thing, was to show the demi that not everything is as it seems. Even dreams can feel like reality and time can be bent to change reality as well. Dende didnt want that date to be a failure either, so he had a plan of his own to make sure that things worked out for Gohan and Videl. He had laid off the drinks for that day, and so had a good idea on how to change things so the two did get together.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Another short chapter, I know...but the next chapter is gonna be shorter than this. Gonna end this story with a bang and a good laugh...I hope. Enjoy the chapter.


	13. Only a Dream? Whattttt?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue *runs with my DBZ wall scrolls and hides them* you won't get those even if you want them.

Warnings: Demi-devil action, frying pan action (of course), Gohan torture (duhhh), Sharpener bashing and Yamcha bashing (naturally)

Any flames will be used to roast marshmellows *gets the marshmellows ready*

**ONLY A DREAM? WHATTTTT???????**

The rest of the day went roughly the same way it had started, the demi devils pulling pranks, people getting smacked either into walls or with the frying pan, or random students chasing Gohan through CC all day. Videl was after him too, for her own reasons. Vegeta drags Gohan into the GR later that day for a little roughhousing while the students all watch with wide eyes and open mouths. Bulma just shakes her head. "You all might want to close your mouths. Thats a good way to catch flies around here." The students cringe and shut their mouths in a hurry but still match the sparring match with wide eyes. The SuperSaiyan battle in front of them was more than they could put words to. It wasnt something they were used to seeing everyday.

As the evening progressed, the students ate in complete silence and started finishing up their reports that had to be turned in next week at school. They elaborated mostly on the inventions they had seen being made and other things like that, but some mentioned about the Brief family and how they seemed to be into a variety of things, martial arts included. They didnt elaborate on it any more than that. By the time they all went to bed that night, they were all grateful that their week was almost done. Gohan heads to bed as well and couldnt wait till morning. A new day, a new start, or so he thought.

The next morning, he slips out of bed not even bothering to look at the room, wanders over to the mirror and fixes his hair, then starts dressing. He turns to wake his roommate, then notices he was in his own room in the 439 area. He looks at the date and notices it was the day they were supposed to go to Capsule Corp. He pales a bit and shakes his head. "Only a dream? All that was only a dream? WHATTTT??????" He staggers towards his bed and prompty faints.

Up on the Lookout, a certain green god was laughing his butt off at poor Gohan. "Oh yes my dear Gohan, your week of torture gets to start over again!!" Popo and Piccolo hear that and groan and feel sorry for Dende when Gohan finally gets done with the Torture at Capsule Corporation.

______________________________________________________________________________

mwahahahhaha...I am so evil...poor Gohan. Thats the end though. my ideas went kapoot...down the drain...so hope you all got a good laugh out of this and enjoy.


End file.
